


I hate that greasy git (Traducción)

by Yamizilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Menciones de abuso pasado, POV Sirius Black, Post War, Pérdida de virginidad, Época de los Merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamizilla/pseuds/Yamizilla
Summary: Últimamente las bromas por parte de los Merodeadores hacia Severus se han ido tornando muy crueles. Con el fin de poner un poco de alto a la hostilidad, Dumbledore pide a Severus que enseñe Pociones a Sirius.Traducción autorizada del fanfic de bashfulbabe en Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I hate that greasy git](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784293) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



Odio a ese imbécil grasiento. Y esos ojos tan oscuros y vacíos. Qué patético. Nadie lo quiere. Bueno, puede ser que Evans lo quiera un poco. Pero aparte de ella nadie más. Veo que se sienta solo en su mesa. Nadie intenta siquiera acercarse a él, ¿por qué lo harían? Mantiene su gigante y deforme nariz casi rozando contra las páginas. Nadie le presta atención. Como si supiera que lo estoy mirando, él levanta la vista, y a mí y a mis amigos nos mira con desprecio.  
—Parece que Quejicus sigue enojado por la pequeña broma que le hicimos. —Apenas puedo escuchar a mi amigo por sobre las risas y conversaciones de los otros Gryffindors.

—Es tan patético. —Le sonrió de vuelta. Lo odio. Odio que siempre tenga el tiempo de Evans. No que ella me guste, pero a sí le gusta a Cornamenta. Y no puedo dejar que la chica de mi amigo pase su tiempo con otro tipo. En especial si es un Slytherin. En especial si es un Slytherin grasiento con ojos oscuros y vacíos. Quizá es mi forma animaga la que me vuelve tan leal. No importa de qué manera, debo hacer que lastime a Evans. Estoy seguro que luego ella irá corriendo hacia Cornamenta. Y ambos podrán ser felices juntos.

—Cornamenta, tengo una idea para tener algo de diversión con Quejicus. —Puedo ver el interés en sus ojos tras sus lentes.— ¿Qué avergonzaría más que nada a ese grasiento Slytherin? —Todos esperan a que responda mi propia pregunta.— Lo explicaré en la sala común.

Todos terminamos rápidamente nuestra comida y nos apresuramos a llegar a la sala común para discutir mi (si tuviera que decirlo) ingenioso plan.

 

—Me han dicho que él se esconde seguido por acá —expresa Colagusano pausadamente—. Y estoy seguro que después de ese examen él está aquí.

Ni bien ha pasado un minuto desde que oímos sus palabras que yo lo logro ver.

—Mira quién viene, Cornamenta. —Él se ríe.  
—Pero si es nuestro favorito pequeño Quejicus. —Él se detiene de forma abrupta, como si fuese a huir. Quizá esa fue su intención, pero antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad, James lo levita. Todo va a la perfección. Me aseguré de que Lily estuviera cerca antes de comenzar. Enfadamos a ese feo anormal un poco, ella se adelantó a defenderle, y en un momento de orgullo herido él deja que su lengua se suelte. Y aunque yo no esperaba que él la llamara de ese modo, en verdad no me importa. James intenta forzar a Quejicus a disculparse, y Lily sólo se enfada más. Ella se va hecha una furia. Noto al bicho raro de Slytherin intentando alcanzar su varita para huir. Aún no satisfechos, James y yo levitamos al bola de grasa de nuevo. Ésta vez comenzamos a desvestirle. Vagamente escucho a Prongs hablar. Estoy demasiado ocupado riendo. Más por inercia que nada.

El estruendo de risas me despierta de mi casi trance. Las risas y los ligeros gemidos. Le miro de detenidamente y me acuerdo de lo patético que es. Sus ojos están cerrados. Sus delgados brazos tratan de ocultar todo lo que pueden, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo sigue expuesto. Normalmente su orgullo se sobrepondría ante cualquier vergüenza. Pero este tipo parece roto. Ni siquiera está intentando contener las lágrimas. Luce más asqueroso de lo normal. Sus piernas están apretadas fuertemente una contra la otra, mientras sus brazos se enroscan alrededor de su delgada figura. Su nariz se asoma a través de la cortina de pelo. Medio me doy cuenta que se está balanceando de atrás hacia adelante.

Todos comienzan a perder el interés y se van, incluso el resto de los Merodeadores. Sólo somos yo, un lloroso Quejicus y unos pocos estudiantes. Y el director. Alzo la vista para fijarme que sus túnicas exteriores ahora están cubriendo al todavía tembloroso chico. Todos huyeron ante su evidente ira, yo podría también, pero no pienso hacerlo.

—Señor Snape, le pido que vaya a la enfermería. —Esto parece devolverlo a la realidad. Se apresura en ponerse su túnica antes de devolver las ropas que le fueron prestadas. Él no me mira. En los ojos del profesor Dumbledore hay algo similar a la ira. No estoy asustado.

—Señor Black, me gustaría que acuda a mi despacho después de su última clase de hoy. —Él espera a que asienta. Y cuando estoy pensando en mover la cabeza, él se ya se aleja rápidamente. Quizá en qué me habré metido esta vez.

 

—Canuto, ¿por qué no corriste? Estabas como en un trance.  
—No lo sé, Cornamenta; Quizás me aturdió tu mal aliento. Igual no importa. De seguro Dumbledore sólo quiere dar algún tipo de charla chapucera anti-bromas. —Mis amigos se ríen. La verdad es que he estado sólo medio interesado en todo este asunto.

Me dirijo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Me sé el camino de memoria. He pasado más tiempo en su despacho que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Creí que tendría que esperar un rato para que me notara. Pero en el momento en que entré, él inmediatamente dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —Debo hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el respeto se oiga en mi voz.  
—Sí, señor Black. Deseo discutir lo que sucedió hoy hace unas horas. Severus sigue en la enfermería.  
—No sé porqué. Sólo lo avergoncé un poco. No tiene heridas más grandes.  
—Estoy en completo desacuerdo. Físicamente no tiene más que unos cuantos chichones o hematomas. Pero no es por eso que lo envié a la enfermería. Sirius, yo –como la mayoría de los otros profesores– me he dado cuenta que tus bromas, como las llamas tú, se van inclinando más y más a la crueldad. Personalmente me fijé en que, en particular, escoges a Severus para las bromas.

—No puedo decir que me he dado cuenta.  
—Pese a quien le pese, no puedo ignorar tus acciones por más tiempo. Tengo entendido que tú y Severus comparten la clase de Pociones, que tienes uno de los grados más bajos, y que el de Severus es uno de los más altos. Ya le informé que él te dará clases particulares dos noches a la semana.  
—Director, no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué pasar más tiempo juntos podría ayudar en el tema de nuestro odio?  
—Tú y Severus tienen muchas cosas en común, y te ayudará con tus notas, al menos en clase de Pociones. Esta noche se reunirán en el aula de Pociones. Mañana comenzarán tus detenciones. Por las siguientes tres semanas, cada noche que no estés con Severus, vas a estar pasando tus tardes conmigo en detención. —Definitivamente debí haberla jodido en grande como para superarme de esa manera en detenciones. Aún así, eso no consigue preocuparme. —Si al menos intentas ser amable con él, estoy seguro que ambos podrían conocer las cualidades del otro. Él se parece mucho a ti. —Intento no vomitar ante la idea de ser comparado con ese anormal antihigiénico. No me parezco en nada a él. Y definitivamente él no se parece en nada a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Él ni se molesta en alzar la mirada cuando entro. Ni estoy atrasado. Llegué como diez minutos temprano, pero él ya me está esperando. No me sorprendería si descubro que vive en este lugar.  
—Entonces, ¿qué me enseñarás hoy, Quejicus? ¿O debería llamarte profesor? —Sigue sin alzar la vista. Estoy seguro que mis amigos ya han vuelto a la habitación y se parten de la risa en este momento.  
—¿Con qué crees que necesitas más ayuda? —Su tono no es condescendiente. Ni siquiera parece estar alterado o molesto para nada. No está siendo desagradable conmigo. No me está mirando. Y Dumbledore me intentaba convencer de que en realidad lo había lastimado.  
—Necesito ayuda con todo, la verdad —me río, pero suena forzado. Este no suelo ser yo. Usualmente puedo pretender estar despreocupado. Pero sé que es una mentira.  
—Entonces comenzaremos con una poción muy simple sólo para ver cómo estás. —Pasa las páginas del libro que estuvo mirando, y, después de asentir para sí mismo, me pasa el libro.— Estos son los pasos para hacer una poción que, cuando se hace correctamente, puede dejar al que la consumió sintiéndose feliz. Es una poción bastante simple, pero no es muy indulgente. Si la más leve cosa se hace mal o se agrega en el tiempo equivocado, la poción fallará y muchas veces causa efectos adversos. —Sólo le estoy escuchando a medias. Leo por encima los ingredientes, y luego voy por ellos. Sólo son seis ingredientes.  
Él agarra tres de ellos y me ayuda a llevarlos devuelta a la mesa. Sacando un cuchillo, demuestra la manera correcta de cortar las lenguas de sapo. Entonces me pasa el cuchillo y mira si puedo imitarlo. Asiente.  
—Cuida que las piezas estén lo suficientemente cortadas, de lo contrario no se mezclaran de forma correcta. —Cuando considero que el primer ingrediente ya está, según mis estándares, paso al siguiente. Él me detiene con una tranquila sacudida de su cabeza. —Siguen siendo muy grandes. Tienen que ser no más grandes que una almendra.  
—No son mucho más grandes que eso ahora.  
—Tomar atajos en pociones es igual de malo que hacerlos en la vida. Sí, puede que tengas que dedicar unos cinco minutos de más asegurándote que los ingredientes estén cortados del tamaño correcto. El tiempo de fabricación de esta poción es de dos horas. Dedicarle cinco minutos ahora te evitará el tener que rehacerla y desperdiciar otras dos horas.  
—Bueno, quizá no veo porqué alguien desperdiciaría las primeras dos horas. En especial en una estúpida poción que te da felicidad. ¿Por qué no sólo ahorrarse el tiempo y salir y hablar con los amigos? ¿Por qué no obtener la felicidad de esa manera?  
—Entonces vete. No hare que te quedes aquí. Miéntele a Dumbledore, dile que viniste pero que yo no aparecí. O que cambié de opinión. Me da igual. Pero si te vas a quedar aquí, al menos ten la decencia de no desperdiciar el tiempo de ambos. —Me quita el cuchillo, y en menos de un minuto ha cortado todas las lenguas del tamaño correcto.  
—¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido? —Él suspira para sí.  
—He fabricado pociones desde que empecé a hacer magia accidental. No tenía permitido usar un libro de pociones, así que la mayoría de lo que aprendí vino de intentos y errores.  
—¿No es peligroso intentar mezclar pociones sin saber lo que ocurrirá?  
—Puede ser. —Comienza a agregar los ingredientes y los remueve una vez y otra vez contrario a las manecillas del reloj tres veces. Repite esto varias veces.  
—¿No habrían visto eso tus padres, y haberte dado un libro de pociones o algo? Es sólo que parece peligroso para un niño como de cinco o seis años mezclar cosas peligrosas juntas.  
—Padre no creía en la magia —Dos gotas del líquido azul son agregadas. —, y madre no iría en su contra.  
—Así que, ¿tus dos padres son muggles? —Alza la vista para verme por primera vez desde que entré a este cuarto.  
—¿Por qué te importa?  
—No me importa, pero si nos van a obligar a pasar tiempo juntos, podríamos intentar hacerlo agradable. —Sus ojos bizquean hacia mí.  
—No sé cuáles son tus intenciones. Tú intentando ser agradable conmigo es un concepto ridículo que no soy tan ingenuo como para creer. Me odias. Siempre lo has hecho desde primer año. Sé que te están forzando a venir aquí. Sólo accedí a enseñarte porque le debo una a Dumbledore. —En todo el rato que habló se mantuvo concentrado en la poción. En este punto ya todos los ingredientes habían sido agregados.  
Al principio no digo nada. Está silencioso. Ha vuelto a empeñarse en no mirarme.  
—Ha de ser por eso que no me has maldecido ni hechizado. Imagino que te sientes muy herido por lo de hoy. —Él se tensa levemente.  
—Eso no importa. No es la peor cosa que me ha pasado, y dudo que sea la última broma que ustedes, estúpidos Gryffindors, me hagan. —Al fin se sienta y mira la poción. Su grasiento pelo cuelga sin fuerzas en su cara. Sus mejillas son huesudas. Nunca antes lo había observado realmente así de cerca cuando está calmado de esta manera.  
—Entonces, tus padres, ¿ambos muggles? —Suspira para sí.  
—Mi padre no tiene magia, y mi madre pretende que no la tiene, pero ella solía ser una bruja muy poderosa. —Está entrelazando sus dedos. —Eso es todo por esta noche. Puedes irte devuelta a tu habitación ahora si quieres. Esta poción debe ser removida cada media hora, así que me quedaré hasta que esté completa.  
—¿Te gusta ser un Slytherin? —Me mira.  
—¿Por qué te importa? Sigues haciendo preguntas de cosas que no te incumben.  
—Anda, habla. Extrañamente, no me quiero ir aún. —No hace ni ademán de moverse. De repente me siento emocionado. —Juguemos a algo.  
—Yo no juego. —Ruedo los ojos.  
—¿Has tenido a alguien que alguna vez haya siquiera intentado jugar contigo? —No responde. —Mira, Dumbledore quiere que nos dediquemos a conocernos, y tú dijiste que le debes una, además, ¿qué podríamos hacer en las siguientes dos horas, sino? —Bosteza ligeramente.  
—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el juego? —Me levanto y voy directo hacia las pociones del Profesor Slughorn. No me toma más que un minuto encontrarlo.  
—¿Elixir de la verdad? Dudo que esa sea una buena idea. —Sacudo mi cabeza.  
—Será una dosis pequeña, además, si lo tomamos ambos, ninguno podrá tener ventaja.  
—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto.  
—Oh, vamos. Después de todo, estoy seguro que hay un montón de cosas vergonzosas que te encantaría preguntarme. —Medio asiente para sí mismo. Esto será bueno. De buena gana me dará información embarazosa, y la mejor parte: Podría decirle lo que sea, pero no tiene amigos. ¿A quién le contaría?  
—De acuerdo, pero yo comienzo. —Asiento a mí mismo.  
—Suena justo.  
—Y también voy a diluirlo, así podremos negarnos a responder.  
—Aún mejor. —Veo como vierte dos vasos y luego pone dos gotas del filtro de la verdad en cada uno. Bebo el mío primero y luego él me sigue el ejemplo.  
—Bien, Quejicus, lanza tu primera pregunta. —No presta atención al nombre, sólo sonríe con suficiencia.


	3. Chapter 3

No le toma ni un segundo pensar cuál será su pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo más embarazoso que te ha pasado?

—¿Qué he hecho, o que me ha pasado? Hay un matiz gris en esa pregunta.

—Cual sea más vergonzoso.

—Quizá sea cuando intenté hacérselo a una chica, y no se me paró. Esa es como la que gana. —No me avergüenza del todo admitirlo. Después de todo, al menos tuve la oportunidad, eso es algo que Quejicus jamás podrá tener.—¿Estás enamorado de Evans?

—He amado a Lily desde que la conocí cuando teníamos seis años. Nadie me entendería como ella lo hace, y nadie la entendería a ella como yo lo hago. Siempre la amaré, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. No tengo deseos de estar con ella íntimamente, pero siempre intentaré protegerla. —Él me mira.— Mi turno, sé que a Potter ella le importa, pero tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. ¿La usará simplemente y luego la va a dejar? —Ésta me la tengo que pensar.

—Ha salido con chicas en el pasado, pero no creo que le pueda hacer eso a Evans. ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ruedo los ojos.

—Vamos, Quejicus, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres tan tonto.

—No he tenido sexo. Aunque sí me han tocado. —Su rostro es inexpresivo.

—Eso es sorprendente. —Se encoge de hombros. Su grasoso pelo cae sobre su rostro.

—No es importante. ¿Qué se siente ser un Gryffindor? —Ha vuelto a ver el burbujeante caldero.

—Se siente bien —Que respuesta tan elusiva—. Se siente bien ser la envidia de la gente. —Asiente para sí. Sus dedos han vuelto a entrelazarse. —Si te pudieras meter en los pantalones de cualquiera, ¿quién sería? —No me mira. Por un segundo espero que se niegue a responder. No puede mentir. Pero supongo que lo entendería. A mí tampoco me gustaría decirle a mi peor enemigo a quién le tengo ganas.

—Sería feliz no teniendo sexo con nadie por el resto de mi vida. —Repentinamente se levanta provocando que me sobresalte. Estoy esperando que se vaya, pero en su lugar remueve la poción. De espaldas a mí puedo ver lo tenso que está. Espera un momento hasta que se vuelve a sentar antes de formular su pregunta. —¿Cuánta experiencia has tenido?

—Sólo he dormido con cinco personas diferentes, pero me he besado con un montón a través de los años. —Junta sus rodillas contra su pecho, y veo cómo se encoge de hombros. Una vez más, todo lo que veo es su nariz ganchuda a través de la cortina de pelo.— Así que, ¿por qué no quieres tener sexo?

—Sólo no quiero.

—Oh, vamos, tienes que profundizar más que eso. Lo que me dices apenas y es una respuesta.

—Pero si de verdad que esa es toda la razón —Volteo los ojos.

—Bueno. Es tu turno.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —Esa es una pregunta un tanto personal. Podría negarme a responder. Pero supongo que quiero que sepa que disfruté mi primera vez. Quiero que sepa porque así… ¿puedo jactarme? O tal vez porque se ve tan desinteresado con la idea de tener sexo.

—Ella gritaba mi nombre muy fuerte y de manera constante. Fue jodidamente rico. —Su cara sigue casi oculta, pero puedo ver que sus orejas están rojas. Ya respondí su pregunta, pero me siento presumido. —Lo hicimos dos veces más después de esa. Ella era más experimentada que yo, y no estaba ni un poco apenada de hacer lo que fuera para obtener placer. —Ahora sus orejas se tiñeron más que de rosa. Me dan ganas de reír, pero me aguanto. Me reiré después, cuando sea de noche y esté en mi habitación. Estamos en silencio por un momento hasta que recuerdo que me toca preguntar. Esto es realmente muy divertido.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no te bañas? —No me está mirando.

—De hecho, sí me baño. —Sacudo mi cabeza antes de recordar que no me puede ver.

—Algunos Slytherins hablaban de que no usas las duchas.

—No me gustan las duchas públicas. Así que no. No uso las duchas de Slytherin, que tienen la mayoría de los seguros rotos. Pero me baño. Hay cuatro duchas privadas a las que pueden acceder los estudiantes, son algo así como un secreto. Conozco la localización de cada una de ellas. Típicamente me baño fuera de horas.

—Pero tu pelo siempre está grasiento. Nunca lo he visto limpio. —Al fin alza la vista. Con una ligera irritación.

—Lavo mi pelo al menos dos veces al día. —Lo miro escépticamente. —Dedico seis horas al día fuera de la clase de Pociones a hacer diferentes elixires y pociones. Mi pelo siempre se verá grasiento como ahora. Y antes de que preguntes… He cambiado el tipo de champú que uso muchas veces. —Suena un poco a la defensiva.— Y sólo parece que está grasiento. Pero puedo asegurarte que no es así. —Le observo. Cuando vuelve a su anterior posición con cara de estar pensando su siguiente pregunta, me inclino para tocar su cabello largo hasta los hombros. Tomo un mechón que está cerca de su cuello y lo froto entre mis dedos.

Tiene razón. No está sucio. En realidad es sedoso y cálido.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor temor? —Sus palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos, e inmediatamente dejo ir el suave mechón.

— Ser un marginado. —Ni siquiera debo pensármela. Él se pone de pie y remueve una vez más la poción.— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Temo a muchas cosas —declara tranquilamente.

—Bueno, nombra algunas.

—Intimidad, las alturas, la oscuridad.

—Entonces es por eso que no estuviste en ninguna de las clases de vuelo.

—Dumbledore ha sido muy comprensivo con ciertos aspectos de mi vida.

—Tenerle miedo a la oscuridad debe apestar si vives en las mazmorras.

—Tengo un dormitorio privado aparte de los otros Slytherins.

—¿E intimidad?

—Como ya te dije, espero no tener sexo. Nunca. Entonces, Black, creo que es mi turno. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cortés conmigo?

—No lo sé. Aún te odio. De ninguna manera podríamos ser considerados amigos, es sólo que se ha vuelto aburrido el hacerte bromas. No importa a qué nivel lleguemos. Apenas es divertido cuando te resistes tan poco. Eso no significa que te dejemos de hacer bromas. —Él asiente. Su ligeramente ondulado pelo se mueve en concordancia. —Entonces, estoy súper curioso, siento que voy a vomitar esta noche por preguntarlo, pero para alguien que declara estar en contra del sexo, ¿de qué te escapas? —Toda su cara enrojece. Le sonrió con satisfacción. Así que, en su mayoría, es bastante inocente.

—No vamos a ahondar en eso. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Bueno, pero haré otra pregunta. —Asiente lentamente. —¿Por qué le temes tanto al sexo?

—No me gusta hablar de eso. —Me río fuertemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Fuiste sexualmente abusado, o algo así? —Él mira sus pies. —Quejicus, ¿fue eso? —Dejé de reír.

—Antes de responder, ¿qué pretendes hacer con toda esta información? Después de todo, no somos amigos. En realidad, tú siempre lo hiciste un hecho probando que me odias. De esta forma, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

—Siéndote honesto, todavía no lo decido. He estado aburriéndome de hacerte bromas, y la verdad no tengo deseos de chantajearte. Ahora responde la pregunta.

—Mi padre abusaba de mí cuando tenía ocho años.

Me mira por sobre el hombro. El resto de su cuerpo mira hacia la poción. Abro mi boca para decir algo, pero no sabiendo las palabras correctas simplemente la vuelvo a cerrar.

—Puedes intentar contarle a quién quieras. De todos modos, ¿realmente piensas que alguien te creería si les dices? —Está silencioso por un largo tiempo. Él no se vuelve a sentar.

—¿Lo hacía seguido? —Remueve la mezcla una última vez y entonces embotella cuánto puede.

—Sí, muchas veces. Aunque ya está en el pasado.

—¿Cómo le…? Es decir…—Me pasa un vial.

—Ya me cansé de este juego. Estoy seguro que todas tus preguntar a partir de ahora trataran de eso, así que deja que te lo ahorre. Sí, Dumbledore sabe. Sí, Lily sabe. Sí, todavía tengo pesadillas. Sí, es por eso que tengo mis propias habitaciones. No, no me preocupa que le digas a alguien, porque nadie te va a creer. Y lo peor, no querrás hacer enojar a Lily. Todos suponen que desde que ella es una Gryffindor es linda y alegre, pero es increíblemente protectora conmigo. —Sus manos vuelven a estar juntas. —Incluso con mis… crueles palabras, ella no dudaría en hacerte daño si el secreto sale a la luz. Ella ya vino a visitarme al ala de enfermería, y, aunque sigue enojada, está dispuesta a perdonarme. Si esas ya son todas tus preguntas, me iré a mi habitación. Dumbledore dijo que estarías con él en detención hoy, así que el próximo día podemos reunirnos aquí. A la misma hora. —Comienza a irse.

—No entiendo por qué me das la poción a mí. Si alguien necesita ser feliz, ése eres tú. —Mira por sobre su hombro.

—Es sólo algo temporal. Y creo que tú la necesitas más que yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Tener detención con Dumbledore no es tan malo. En su mayoría me hace organizar su oficina. No le conté de mi juego con Severus. No creí que fuese algo que se pueda tratar. Pasados una hora y media él me deja ir, y perdí un montón de tiempo pensando mientras regresaba a la sala común. He estado intentando no pensar en Quejicus. Cornamenta y Colagusano me están esperando. Tampoco les he dicho del juego a ellos. No les he dicho nada. No lo siento correcto.

Me dejo caer en mi cama. No lo he visto desde que hicimos esa poción. He estado jugando con ésta. Él había dicho que si se hacía mal podría haber malos efectos adversos. ¿Cómo sé que no la hizo mal a propósito?

—Lily sigue saliendo con ese murciélago grasiento. —Remus es el único que no mira a James.— Lo perdonó completamente.

—Han sido amigos desde hacia tiempo; supongo que haría falta algo muy grande como para que ella acabe su amistad. —Me sorprendo hablando.— Pero no creo que a Snape le guste románticamente.

—¿De qué hablas, Canuto? —Todos los ojos están sobre mí.— Él la sigue como un feo patito bebé.

—Sólo no creo que esté interesado en ella de esa manera.

—Ella está fuera de su alcance, de la única forma en que no estaría interesado en ella sería si es maricón.

—No creo que esté interesado en nadie. —Apenas lo conozco. Remus cerró el libro que leía.

—Sirius, ¿él te dijo esto? ¿de que no está interesado en nadie? —James me pregunta.

—No, es sólo que a él no parece importarle nadie. —James luce escéptico, pero vuelve a acostarse a dormir. Tenemos Pociones con Slytherin mañana.

 

Snape ya está en su asiento cerca de Lily cuando entramos. Cornamenta se sienta cerca de mí. Antes de siquiera abrir mi libro, Lily camina hacia mí.

—Sirius, Dumbledore quieres que tú seas el compañero de Severus en Pociones hasta que hayas cumplido todas tus detenciones y subido tus notas. —Ella mira primero a James y luego a Peter.— Peter, ¿podrían tú o Remus ser mi compañero? —No espero por su respuesta; ya estoy moviendo mis cosas para sentarme al lado de Snape.

—Snape.

—Black. —No me mira. Está garabateando en su libro. Lo único que puedo ver es su nariz.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esto está mal. Lo estoy corrigiendo. El engobe no debería ser cortado, debería ser machacado hasta volverse una pasta.

—Estoy bastante seguro que el maestro de pociones que escribió esto sabía lo que hacía.

—Estaba equivocado. —Está murmurando para sí. —Deberían ser cuatro gotas, no dos, y esto debería ser en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. —Ni siquiera pone atención cuando el profesor dice las instrucciones. Ignora todo y comienza a seguir sus propias nuevas instrucciones. Yo miro por un rato.

—¿Qué debería hacer yo?

—Siéntate ahí y no me estorbes. No me importa si echas a perder las pociones cuando yo te doy clases, pero no vas a hundir mi promedio. —No mira en mi dirección. Sus movimientos son rápidos y seguros. Este es el único momento en que no parece incomodo con sus movimientos. Me fijo en sus dedos. Son largos y delgados y elegantes. Se enroscan alrededor de los utensilios y los ingredientes. Desde esta distancia puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Así de mucho le gusta preparar pociones?

Esta mañana su pelo no luce tan grasiento. Estoy tentado a tocarlo de nuevo para ver si está igual de suave que la última vez, pero no somos sólo nosotros en este momento.

—¿Qué poción vamos a hacer esta noche? —No reduce la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

—¿Podemos volver a jugar mientras se hace? Las reglas son las mismas. —Detiene todo movimiento. —No voy a preguntar sobre eso. —Embotella la poción y la etiqueta con nuestras iniciales.

—La poción ya está lista. No me siento cómodo contigo sabiendo tanto de mí.

—No le he dicho a nadie. Ni a mis amigos ni a Dumbledore.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres saber? — Asiento a mis amigos cuando Snape y yo abandonamos el aula habiendo terminado la poción temprano.

—Quizá deberías preguntar eso esta noche cuando juguemos. —Asiente un poco, entonces se escabulle en dirección a las mazmorras. Teniendo un par de horas libres antes de mi siguiente clase lo sigo. No es difícil mantenerse escondido, lo sigo fácilmente. Avanza hacia un tapiz y se desliza tras él. Después de un momento imito sus acciones.

Detrás del tapiz hay una puerta que fácilmente se abre con un hechizo. Entro. Escucho el débil sonido de agua corriendo. Hay una pequeña cama en la esquina y un caldero ocupa la mayoría del espacio. Libros de pociones se alinean en los estantes. Él había dicho que tenía una habitación privada. Ésta debe ser. Casi me siento como un intruso cuando oigo sonidos fuera. Alguien viene. Me transformo en Canuto y me escabullo bajo la cama. Veo un par de piernas femeninas caminar alrededor del cuarto, entonces oigo un ruido sordo en la cama.

—Severus, apúrate. —Es Lily. Ni bien habla veo que Snape sale de una pequeña habitación en una pared adyacente.

—Lily, si ya sabes que me gusta tomar un baño después de Pociones. Cuando puedo al menos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero quería saber cómo te fue con Sirius. —Él suspira para sí. Está de pie frente a la cama. Como Canuto puedo oler mucho mejor. El ligero polvo bajo la cama, un olor a granada viniendo de Lily, y algo ligero y cítrico.

—No hay nada que decir, Lily. Sólo hice la poción y luego me fui.

—Pero se fue contigo.

—Sólo para preguntar por las clases.

—¿No habías dicho que hablaron un montón la otra noche?

—Bueno, sí. Pero fue más para que él descubriera basura de mí, porque ya soy muy difícil de humillar. —Se sienta al lado de ella. —Lily, no creo poder permanecer más tiempo con él. No puedo manejarlo.

—Esto es bueno para ti, Severus.

—No, no es bueno. Han sido un par de días y aún se me complica el hablarle. Es obvio que se dará cuenta en este punto.

—Bueno, eso está destinado a pasar.

—Lo sé, Lily. ¿Potter fue tu compañero en Pociones?

—No, fue Remus. Disfruté ver el celoso rojo en su cara. Fue hilarante.

—Lo amas, ya muerde el anzuelo. Estás enamorada de un imbécil, acostúmbrate.

—Pero es tan vil contigo. No puedo tolerar que alguien sea cruel con mi dulce e inocente hermana.

—Lily, sólo porque prefiera a los hombres no significa que sea una chica, y sólo porque me asusta la intimidad no significa que sea inocente. No me molestará que salgas con él, Lily, quiero que seas feliz.

—No puedo hacer eso. Eres mi mejor amigo. Necesito poder hablar sobre mi mejor amigo con un novio y no puedo confiar en que él no usará la información para hacerte daño.

—Quizá sea mejor si sabe que soy gay. Al menos no pensará que quiero cogerte. —Ella se ríe.

—Pero siento que estaría más molesto si sabe que quieres cogerte a su mejor amigo. —Ella ríe con más fuerza. No sé cómo reaccionar.

—No quiero tener sexo con Sirius Black. Sí, es atractivo, sí, desearía tener la confidencia que él tiene, pero jamás podría tener sexo con él, incluso si a él le interesaran los hombres.

—Severus, está bien. —Lo escucho exhalar.

—Lily, si él o cualquiera siquiera intentara tocarme íntimamente de seguro me da un ataque de pánico.

—Y sin embargo lo amas.

—El pensamiento de ser tocado me aterroriza. Aun si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Sirius, estaría aterrorizado. Él es jodidamente experimentado, y la única experiencia que tengo es ser abusado por mi padre ebrio y sus amigos ebrios. Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para nadie. Especialmente, no para él.

—Severus, nada de eso. Eres mejor que muchas personas de muchas maneras.

—Bueno, sí. Cuando se trata de hacer pociones pocos son superiores, pero el contacto humano es mucho más distinto.

—Ya sabes que la manera más fácil de acostumbrarse a algo es estar prolongadamente expuesto a ello.

—Lily, por favor, ya basta.

—Demonios. Sabes de pociones más que cualquiera. Yo digo que esta noche lo drogues. Haz lo tuyo con él y así no se acuerda. Asegúrate de darme todos los detalles sabrosos después.

—No pasará, Lily.  Tengo la impresión de que tendré un ataque de pánico y comenzaré a llorar y entonces él podría recordar eso de alguna manera. Y sabes que drogar a alguien es ilegal, así como moralmente incorrecto.

—Apuesto a que es súper sexy debajo de todas esas túnicas.

—Lily, por favor. Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—Bien. Entonces serás amable con él esta noche. Todo chiste aparte. Creo que será bueno para ti. Tal vez y hasta le digas que eres gay. Al menos podrás ver qué piensa de la homosexualidad, y no es como si tú fueras muy firme a mantenerte en el clóset. Así que, si él lo dice igual puede que sea más fácil para ti.

—Tal vez. —No suena muy seguro. —Como sea, voy a tomar una siesta antes de nuestra siguiente clase. Así que… Lárgate para que pueda dormir. Mañana te cuento lo que pase esta noche. —Veo a Lily abrazarlo y dejar el cuarto. Entonces el chico se mueve en la cama. Luego de unos minutos puedo hasta oír su respiración. Todo mientras estoy acostado bajo la cama no sabiendo qué sentir.


	5. Capítulo 5

Lily se va y yo sigo atrapado bajo la cama. Me siento lo bastante cómodo como para transformarme, pero tendré que esperar hasta que él se haya ido del cuarto o dormido antes de que yo escape. Sé cosas que no son de mi incumbencia o que quisiera saber. No sé cuánto nos quedamos en el silencio hasta que oigo un jadeo ahogado. Murmullos bajos. Quejicus es gay. Le gusto. Eso es lo que Lily decía… y él no lo negaba. Si esto se sabe será grande. Él sería totalmente atormentado por todos.  
—Ahhh. —No escuches. Realmente no quiero escucharlo… pajeándose. —Soy tan asqueroso. Nnnn. Asqueroso. Nadie nunca me querrá. Ohhhhh. Se siente bien. Nadie me querrá. Soy asqueroso. Repugnante. —Está jadeando y gimiendo abiertamente. —Por favor. Dime cuán repugnante soy. Dime que no soy lo bastante bueno. Necesito escucharlo. Uhhhh. Por favor. —No escuches. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué está diciendo esas cosas? Es que suena tan… autodestructivo. —Sí. Soy asqueroso. Sí. No soy lo bastante bueno. Dime. Quiero que me humilles. Quiero que me digas cuán poco valgo. Síii. Ahhhh. Ahhhhh. —La cama está chirriando suavemente, y yo lucho para mantener mi respiración baja. Me pregunto cómo se ve ahora. No. No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en su cabeza echada hacia atrás, o en él acariciándose frenéticamente. Claro que se pajearía. Es un chico. Es normal, pero no las cosas que dice.  
Cubro mis orejas con mis manos, pero no ayuda a silenciar los ruidosos gemidos o las súplicas. Mis propios pantalones se están poniendo más apretados, pero estoy seguro que sólo es porque no me he acostado con nadie hace un tiempo… aunque hace mucho más tiempo que no me ocupo de eso por mí mismo. Aunque no puedo ahora. Sólo tengo que esperar hasta que él termine y esperar que eyacule pronto. Nunca había esperado que un chico eyacule, hasta hoy. Intento no pensar en eso.  
—Sirius. —Brinco ligeramente cuando me llama. No. No fui descubierto. —Sirius. —Creo que esta podría ser la primera vez que él usó mi nombre de pila. Acaso él… ¿pensó en mí las otras veces que hizo esto? ¿Para él es normal? —Sirius, por favor di que me odias. Dime que soy asqueroso. Soy asqueroso. Necesito que me odies. Necesito que me lastimes. —Mi corazón golpetea con fuerza… Es sólo que estoy asustado de ser atrapado. Nunca oí a otro chico hacer esto. Es normal que mi corazón esté así. No significa nada. —Te amo. Te amo. Sirius. Ahhh. Nnnmm. Soy patético. Repugnante. Flacucho. Sólo un inútil quejica.  
Ya ni siquiera trata de mantenerse quieto. Yo no debería estar aquí. No debería estar oyendo esto. No debería saber cómo se siente respecto a mí. No sé qué hacer con esta información. No puedo pretender cómo que no sé- Pero tampoco le puedo decir a nadie. Ignora la presión en mis pantalones. No me voy a masturbar ahora. No me masturbaré por esto.  
—Sirius. Tal vez si fueras tú. Tal vez si fueras tú quien me toque, yo podría manejarlo. Me odias. Estoy tan feliz de que me odies. Sigue odiándome, por favor. Por favor. Ohhh. Se siente tan bien. No estar acostumbrado a ser tocado. Ahh. Mmm. Merlín. —Mi corazón late en sintonía con sus jadeos por aire. —Nunca dejes de odiarme. Nunca dejes de ver lo repugnante que soy.  
No puedo respirar. Todo. Todo lo que dice es simplemente tan doloroso de oír.  
—Soy malo. Soy repugnante. Sólo sigue odiándome, Sirius. Uhhhh. Uhhhhhh. ¡¡AAHHHHH!! —Él grita su orgasmo y me siento vacío escuchándolo recuperarse de su subidón. —Por favor, nunca dejes de odiarme, Sirius.  
No puedo conseguir odiarlo en este momento.


	6. Capítulo 6

Estamos haciendo otra poción. O más bien… él la hace y yo miro. Acabamos de bebernos la poción diluida, pero ninguno ha preguntado nada todavía. Se queda de pie para remover la mezcla antes de volver a sentarse. Fue difícil salir de su cuarto sin ser visto. No volví a mi dormitorio. Tenía la certeza de que, si Cornamenta veía mi cara, sabría que algo raro ocurrió. No quiero decirle a nadie lo que oí. La persona a mi lado tiene fantasías sobre mí, y no suenan agradables.  
—¿Le has dicho a alguien?  
—No —respondo antes de darme cuenta. No habla de su cuarto. Él no sabe. Al parecer se refiere a todo lo demás. —No le he dicho nada a nadie.  
—Podrías hacer tu pregunta ahora. —Me obligo a no mirarlo directamente. ¿Qué quiero preguntarle? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas masturbándote pensando en mí?  
—¿Qué otras cosas te gustan aparte de hacer pociones?  
—Leer. ¿Por qué eres amigo de esas personas? —Esa es difícil de responder. Tiene una respuesta fácil, pero parece falsa.  
—Ellos querían ser amigos. Es así de simple. —Mi turno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de mí? — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente.   
—El verde. ¿Por qué haces este tipo de preguntas? Es extraño.  
—Hay otras preguntas que quiero hacer, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlas.  
—No somos amigos. Nunca te importó que me pudieras ofender. Si preguntas algo que no quiero responder, no lo haré. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien quiso hacer este juego. Así que juégalo.  
—¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales? —No es precisamente lo que quería preguntar, pero es un comienzo.  
—Que son asquerosos. —Otra vez esa palabra. —¿Prefieres a las mujeres con pechos grandes o pequeños? —Caray… qué pregunta tan… Nunca esperé ese tipo de pregunta de él.  
—Cualquiera está bien, pero prefiero a las mujeres con pechos más planos. Me gusta poder metérmelos todo a la boca. —Sus hombros están tensos y su cuello está rojo. Esto es divertido. —¿Tú cuál prefieres?  
—No lo sé. —Tomó la poción. No puede mentir.  
—Esa no es una respuesta muy buena. Haré otra. —Asiente ligeramente. —¿Te has masturbado pensando en alguien de este colegio? —Sus hombros vuelven a estar tensos.  
—Sí.  
—¿Y bien?  
—No preguntaste quién… sólo preguntaste si lo hice. Respondí tu pregunta. ¿Por quién te has masturbado de esta escuela? —Diablos. Por la mitad de las mujeres.  
—La mayoría de las chicas. Las calientes, de todas formas.  
—¿Qué hay de Lily?  
—No. Lily no. James siente algo por ella. No se sentiría bien. Ya sabes lo que voy a preguntar. ¿Quién?  
—No me interesa responder.  
—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres responder? —Él revuelve la poción.  
—Es asqueroso. —Se congela ante el uso de esa palabra antes de rápidamente continuar. —¿Las cosas sobre tu familia son ciertas?  
—Sí. La mayoría, al menos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —Él me mira.  
—¿Qué?  
—Cuándo fue la última vez que, ya sabes… sacudiste tu sauce. —No puede mentir. Ya sé la respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero escucharlo de él?  
—Hoy. Después de Pociones. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que…?  
—Hoy. Después de Pociones. Después de que dejé tu cuarto. —El vial que sostenía se resbalo de sus manos y se destrozó.  
—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!  
—Es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué piensas que ser gay es asqueroso cuando tú eres gay?  
—¡Porque lo es! Todos saben que lo es.  
—Remus es gay, ¿crees que él es asqueroso? —Se congela.  
—Eso es distinto. Estabas en mi cuarto. Tú… me escuchaste.  
—Sí. Quiero saber. ¿Por qué será que me amas, pero quieres que te odie?  
—No. No tengo que responder nada. Me voy y no le dirás de esto a nadie. —Agarro su brazo para detenerlo.  
—No tengo que. Responde mi pregunta.  
—¡No!  
—Severus. Sólo responde la pregunta.  
—¿Por qué debería? —Sus ojos lucen medio salvajes.  
—¿Porque quieres?  
—Estoy lo bastante seguro de que no quiero.  
—Sólo responde la pregunta, Severus. Lo juro. Sin importar la respuesta, no haré nada para lastimarte. —Se pone rígido.  
—Eso sólo lo empeora. —No lo entiendo.  
—Entonces juro que no le diré a nadie. Quedará entre nosotros.  
—Es más fácil si la persona que… deseo, me odia.  
—No entiendo. Por favor explícame. Quiero entender, Severus.  
—Por favor, deja de usar mi nombre. Es incómodo. Ya sabes que estoy… vacilante ante la idea de la intimidad.  
—Sí. ¿Y?  
—Si la persona que deseo me odia, entonces no estoy en peligro de que alguien me desee. Me odias. Sé que me odias, y como me odias nunca querrás intimar conmigo. Es más seguro. No estoy en peligro de alguien queriendo tocarme íntimamente. Si te molesta que me haya masturbado pensando en ti, entonces ya no lo haré. Entiendo que no querrías que alguien tan asqueroso como yo piense en ti de esa manera. —Su voz es monótona. —La poción está lista, y me iré ahora.  
—Por favor, todavía no te vayas.  
—Ya no tengo nada que decirte. Le informaré a Dumbledore que el que yo te enseñe no está funcionando. Perdón por haberte molestado.  
—Podrías parar de irte. Tengo cosas que decirte todavía.  
—No las quiero escuchar.  
—Bueno, eso es una puta lástima. —Agarro su muñeca para dirigirlo a la silla. Todo su cuerpo se congela… intento no fijarme.  
—Por favor no lo hagas.  
—¿No hago qué?  
—Decir nada. No quiero oírte decir nada. No importa qué, será doloroso. Si aceptas lo que he estado haciendo, entonces estaré aterrado sobre lo que desees que suceda, y me dará una esperanza que no necesito tener. Si rechazas lo que he esto haciendo, entonces voy a estar avergonzado y… asqueado conmigo mismo. Nada de lo que digas será bien recibido… así que es mejor si simplemente no dices nada. Iremos por nuestros caminos separados pretendiendo que esta conversación nunca pasó. Mañana tú y tus amigos van a molestarme… y morbosamente voy a excitarme por eso. Porque soy asqueroso.  
—¿Por qué sigues usando esa palabra?  
—¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a ‘asqueroso’? Es sólo… Cómo mi padre siempre me llamaba. Es lo que soy después de todo. Tú te lo has dicho muchas veces. Cómo sea que lo mires. Es asqueroso para alguien excitarse porque está siendo humillado o molestado. Está mal.  
—No te odio. —Las palabras salen rápido, pero la poción afirma que mi declaración es cierta.  
—No me digas eso.  
—No lo creo. Sabes que Dumbledore dijo que somos muy parecidos. —Sus brazos están envueltos sobre sí mismo.  
—¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí. Supongo que también soy asqueroso. Digo. Me excité escuchándote masturbarte por mí. Habría sido normal si yo fuera gay, pero no lo soy. Así que, ¿no es incluso más extraño para un chico hetero excitarse por un imbécil grasiento? ¿No me hace eso asqueroso?  
—… No lo sé. ¿Tal vez?  
—¿Tu padre te besó alguna vez cuando te tocaba?  
—No. Él nunca hizo algo como eso. Nadie me ha besado.  
—Entonces… ¿puedo robar tu primer beso?


	7. Capítulo 7

Está quieto por un largo rato. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente mientras inhala profundamente y exhala lentamente.  
—Robar un beso implica no pedir permiso primero. No tiene sentido pedirme permiso para besarme sin permiso. La boba declaración hace que mi cabeza gire incómodamente y con esa propuesta… —Lo callo. El primer beso no fue ni apasionado o siquiera largo. Es sólo un pequeño encuentro de labios. Se echa para atrás y brevemente sus dedos tocan sus labios antes de darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que es esa acción. Con su mano a su costado baja la vista al suelo.  
—¿Y eso califica como robar?  
—Sí.  
—¿Estás bien con esto? —No sé qué estoy preguntando. Esta es la primera vez que beso a un chico, y sólo se sintió impulsivo, pero… lo disfruté. Por su corta duración, quise continuar.  
—No estoy seguro.  
—¿Deberíamos volver a besarnos… para que lo descubras?  
—No estoy seguro —repite. No me está mirando. —No esperé que algo así sucediera, y no estoy seguro de cómo me siento al respecto. Igualmente, no estoy seguro de cuál es tu plan en esto… ¿es un chiste o un juego? ¿Les dijiste a tus amigos que le fascinas a la fea serpiente? ¿Es este algún plan construido de manera que me humille en frente de toda la escuela? Simplemente no estoy seguro. Me esto cuestionando si debería sólo correr a mis habitaciones y nunca salir. —Su voz es apacible, pero sus ojos están muy abiertos y llenos de pánico.  
—Nadie lo sabe. La poción todavía funciona bien. Así que puedes creerme. Nadie lo sabe.  
—¿Les vas a decir sobre mí?  
—No lo sé. No lo creo.  
—No sé nada de las maneras de intimidad, besos incluidos.  
—Está bien. Puedo mostrarte. Si quieres. ¿Quieres?  
—Sí. —Puedo decir por la mirada en su rostro que no tenía intención de decir eso, pero sé que es la verdad. —Voy a… confiar en que me guiarás. —Se está sentando en la silla con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas como si se mantuviera unido. Sigo sin estar seguro de por qué quiero hacer esto. Con él, de todas las personas. No soy gay. Sólo no me atraen los chicos, pero la manera en que su pelo oculta su cara… la manera en que sus ojos lo expresan todo… la manera en que sus dedos se crispan nerviosamente.  
—No hay necesidad de estar nervioso. Soy bastante experimentado en esto. Sólo intenta relajarte y haz lo que se sienta natural. —Me arrodillo al lado de la silla ya que él no parece preparado para moverse. Podría fastidiarlo ahora mismo. Podría humillarlo, pero no me siento con deseos de hacerlo. Quiero que disfrute de esto. Quiero que disfrute de mi beso. —Sin sorpresas. Voy a besarte. Cuando lo haga, vas a sentir mi lengua presionando contra tus labios. Sólo parte los labios cuando lo haga. Si estás nervioso, puedes simplemente dejarme dirigir, si quieres hacer algo, entonces hazlo. —Titubea antes de asentir suavemente. Nunca antes había estado así de emocionado por besar a alguien.  
Otra vez nuestros labios simplemente se conectan. Sólo es presión sin ninguna emoción detrás. Su cuerpo entero está tenso. Fuera de costumbre, mi mano se curva tras su espalda para frotar pequeños círculos. Justo como le advertí, mi lengua se desliza entre sus labios cerrados. Simultáneamente, sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se parten. Sabe a canela y pasta dental. Estaba esperando algo desagradable, pero esto es… normal. No se siente muy diferente de besar una chica… aparte de que… todas las chicas que he besado eran por lejos más experimentadas y confortables.  
Sus dedos aprietan la tela de su túnica y su cuerpo no hace ni un movimiento. Incluso cuando me hago el audaz y tuerzo mi lengua alrededor de la suya, él aún no se mueve aparte del crispar de sus dedos. Me alejo brevemente, y cuando lo hago veo cómo este pelinegro lame sus labios de manera casi… anhelante. Vuelvo a esos labios. No intenta pelear por dominar, viéndose perfectamente contento con sólo ser besado. En algún punto su puño deja el oscuro material a su lado y aprieta mi propia túnica. Cada vez que me alejo de sus delgados labios, sus ojos se abren y lucen decepcionados y brumosos a partes iguales.  
—¿Sigues bien, Severus? —Sus pies están ahora firmes en el piso. Es más fácil sin tener sus piernas entre nosotros. Su única respuesta es un aturdido asentimiento. —¿Quieres que sigamos besándonos? Se está haciendo tarde, no podemos quedarnos mucho más. —Intento pararme y su agarre en mi camiseta se estrecha.  
—Sólo un poco más. Por favor. —Antes de que yo pueda responder sus ojos se ensanchan como si recién notara lo que dijo. —No. Olvídalo. Nos dejamos llevar. Debería volver… deberíamos volver a nuestros cuartos.  
—Severus. No huyas todavía. ¿Estamos…? ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? ¿Estamos como en una relación, o sólo… casual?  
—¡¿Cómo voy a saber?! —Sus ojos están inseguros y nerviosos. —Tú eres el que tiene todo eso de la experiencia. Tú averígualo. Yo me voy a la cama. —Se apresura antes de que pueda detenerlo. El camino de vuelta a mi dormitorio fue más largo de lo normal. Cuando finalmente llego a mi dormitorio, me quito la ropa y me preparo para echarme en la cama.  
—Llegas tarde.  
—Sólo un poco. —Lunático se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Sólo somos nosotros.  
—Puedo olerte, ya sabes. Es una de las pocas… cosas positivas de ser lo que soy. ¿Cómo está Severus? Por el olor en ti, está bien.  
—Remus…  
—Tenía la impresión de que lo odiabas.  
—Sí… supongo que no lo odio.  
—Eres mi amigo, pero quiero dejar esto claro. Para las personas como Severus… si estropeas esto –lo que sea esto– no esperes que él te dé otra oportunidad. James se pondrá muy furioso.  
—No sé qué quiero de Severus.  
—Antes de que hagas cualquier avance, sugiero que lo averigües. Él no es del tipo que debe ser encadenado, ni del tipo que debe ser abandonado. No sabía que eras gay.  
—No lo soy. No lo creo. —Él inclina su cabeza hacia mí.  
—¿Podrías besarme?  
—Sí.  
—Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Sé que podrías besar a cualquiera. ¿Sientes que besarme te excitaría? —Remus es atractivo y esbelto. Siendo compañeros de cuarto, lo he visto casi en todos los estados de desnudez. Tiene un buen cuerpo. Pero no. No me excita.  
—No. —Él asiente. No está interesado en mí, nunca lo ha estado.  
—Bien, eso es un alivio. Sin embargo, te sugiero descubrir qué quieres de Severus.  
—Si Cornamenta se entera…  
—Entonces estará feliz por su amigo y se alegrará de que la persona que odia en realidad no tiene deseos de alejar al amor de su vida de él. Da a tus amigos mejor crédito. Todos ustedes me aceptaron después de todo. Un hombre lobo gay. Ja. Comparado con eso… esto no es nada.  
—Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Sólo entre nosotros.  
—Claro que puedes.  
—No te rías de mí, pero uh… ¿cómo tienen sexo dos chicos? Digo, conozco la esencia de ello, pero me refiero… a todo el resto. Y… De nuevo sólo entre nosotros. ¿Cómo le haces para intimar con alguien que está asustado de la intimidad?


	8. Capítulo 8

—Buen día, Severus. —Mira por encima de su libro brevemente.  
—Black. —Vuelve a su libro por un momento, entonces dobla la esquina de la página antes de cerrarlo. Lo deja a su lado antes de alzar la vista hacia mí. —¿Por qué me hablas? Si alguno de tus amigos me ve contigo…  
—Tengo detención con Dumbledore esta noche. Estaba pensando si después puedo ir a tu cuarto. Esta vez… con tu permiso. —Me mira.  
—¿Con qué propósito vendrías a mis habitaciones? ¿Estás así de abajo en Pociones que necesitas que te enseñe cada noche?  
—No. No. Yo sólo… Quiero verte. —Él no dice nada al principio. No hay nadie alrededor. Sólo somos nosotros. Es temprano. Nadie debe de haber despertado aún, pero él siempre está despierto así de temprano.  
—¿Por qué? —está examinando mi rostro como si fuera un examen de Pociones. Está investigando por cualquier cambio… cualquier pista que diga cuáles son mis intenciones.  
—Sólo para hablar. Sólo seré yo. No le diré a nadie. Sólo quiero hablar contigo sin preocuparme de que alguien esté oyendo. ¿No quieres lo mismo?  
—… Supongo. Puedes venir, pero no puedes quedarte tan tarde. Tenemos exámenes mañana y no voy a permitirte contaminar mis notas. —Toma su libro ignorándome efectivamente y señalando el fin de la conversación.  
Inmediatamente después de detención me apresuro al tapiz y oscilo por el agujero. Tendido en su cama con un libro sobre su cara está un completamente vestido –en sus ropas de escuela, debo agregar– Severus. Está obviamente inconsciente, y puedo decir con certeza que el libro es de Transformaciones. Debió estar estudiando. Casi detesto tener que despertarlo, pero vine aquí con la intención de hablar con él.  
—Severus. —Me acerco y agarro su hombro. Gentilmente lo sacudo, él comienza a despertar y un libro conecta con mi mandíbula. Todo se congela y sus ojos miran más allá de mí. Parpadea varias veces como si no me reconociera antes de que el libro caiga de su mano.  
—Me disculpo. Por favor, abstente de tocarme para despertarme. Yo no… respondo bien. —Sus dedos presionan contra la golpeada mejilla de una manera casi clínica. —No hice nada que pueda causar un dolor perdurable. No debería hincharse, pero por si acaso recomiendo que vayas a la enfermería y tomes una poción. —Aún no he dicho nada. Me golpeó. Con un libro. Porque lo toqué. —Disculpa que no haya estado despierto, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme dormido. ¿Está mal el dolor?  
—No. —Duele como el infierno. Él exhala.  
—Bien. No era mi intención lastimarte.  
—¿Entonces por qué balanceaste ese libro?  
—No intentaba golpearte con él, intentaba golpear… —Se detiene abruptamente. —Ya te dije antes. No tengo sueños agradables. Son… vividos. De nuevo. Me disculpo por haberte golpeado. —Se mira a sí mismo como si de pronto notase que sigue tendido en su cama. Luce vulnerable. Se mueve para salir de la cama, pero yo lo empujo de vuelta. Sus ojos son calculadores, y noto cómo una vez más agarra el libro.  
—Soñaste que tu padre estaba…  
—Por favor no lo digas. Antes dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. ¿De qué? —Mis amigos. Nosotros. Qué quiero de él. Qué quiere él de mí. ¿Qué hace cuando vuelve a casa? ¿Su padre lo sigue tocando? —Por favor di lo que viniste a decir. Todavía tengo una gran cantidad de estudio por hacer.  
—Realmente te importan tus notas. Creo que tienes uno de los más altos promedios de nuestro año.  
—El más alto. Es la única manera en que puedo escapar. —Otra vez se tensa.  
—Escapar.  
—Preferiría no hablar de esto. Estoy seguro que esto no es por lo que viniste.  
—Por favor dime.  
—No sería capaz de sobrevivir en el mundo muggle. Necesito alejarme de mis padres. Si lo hago lo bastante bien… entonces podré conseguir un trabajo en el Mundo Mágico. Mi personalidad será un estorbo, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso. Necesito hacerlo lo bastante bien para compensar mis deficiencias. Si sólo trabajo lo bastante duro…  
—¿Te sigue tocando?  
—No quiero responder esa pregunta, ni tú deberías preguntarla. —Lo beso. Lento al principio. Él no me empuja directamente, pero tampoco me acerca. Mi pulgar presiona bajo su mandíbula para alzar su cabeza. Sus ojos se cierran y se inclina hacia el beso. La tensión deja sus hombros, y su mano gentilmente toma mi brazo. Me alejo y sus ojos revolotean un momento.  
—Quiero saberlo todo de ti.  
—Esto es totalmente tonto. Vas a traicionarme. No. Eso está mal. Traicionar implica que tengo tu lealtad. Vas a defraudarme. Sólo te estoy dando munición. —Sacude su cabeza. —Por favor vete.  
—Severus. Todavía ni hemos hablado.  
—Ya no creo que eso sea prudente. Estoy… comenzando a sentirme cómodo contigo tocándome.  
—¿Eso no es algo bueno? Podría ayudarte a superar tu miedo.  
—El miedo es una necesidad. Es lo que te mantiene a salvo. —No me está mirando. No me está tocando. Su mano se enrosca en un puño alrededor de la ligera manta, y la lleva a su pecho. No está ni remotamente frío.  
—¿Estás excitado? Lo estás. ¿Cierto?  
—Vete.  
—Severus. Quiero estar cerca de ti. ¿Acaso eso es tan malo?  
—Sí. Lo es. Si de verdad quieres que esté cómodo a tu alrededor, entonces… necesitas entender que cuando digo no a tocarme… lo digo en serio. Y cuando digo que te vayas. Lo digo en serio. No lo hagas. Forzarme a hacer algo para lo que no estoy listo.  
—Quiero que me prometas. Si me voy ahora. ¿Puedo volver mañana? Mientras que yo me vaya cuando tú me digas, puedo volver.  
—Yo… supongo que eso es tolerable. Sólo vete. —Asiento de mala gana.  
—Te veré mañana, Severus. Intenta dormir un poco. Si te quedas despierto toda la noche, vas a estar exhausto mañana.  
—Puedo asegurarte que estaré perfectamente bien. —Odio tener que irme, pero lo hago.  
Mañana. Hablaré con él sobre todo… sobre nosotros mañana.


	9. Capítulo 9

Ahora es una rutina. Voy a su cuarto cada noche por un par de horas. No le he dicho a nadie aún. Estoy seguro que James entenderá, pero simplemente no logro convencerme a decirle. Remus sabe un poco, pero se mantiene fuera de ello. James cree que conseguí una chica con la que salgo y follo cada noche. Prefiero que crea eso. Aparte del ligero besuqueo, Severus y yo no hemos hecho nada. Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre todo. Lo necesito. Necesito averiguar qué somos. Y si somos algo. Necesito averiguar si él espera que todos se enteren.  
Él no es realmente atractivo o poco atractivo. Su nariz sigue igual de pronunciada que siempre. Su pelo es grasiento y sin vida… pero es suave y cálido. Es difícil imaginar cómo luce bajo esa gruesa túnica, pero de los pocos vistazos que he tenido cuando le desvestimos, puedo decir que es muy delgado.  
—Sólo inclina la cabeza a un lado. —Me obedece en silencio. He visto muy poco de él, pero a cada pequeña oportunidad, veo que es más pálido que la nieve. Beso su cremoso cuello. Su pulso está justo debajo de mis labios, y puedo sentir lo rápido que late su corazón. Sonrío contra su piel antes de volver a besarle. Mordisqueo el pulso, y él jadea antes de que pueda detenerse. Sus ojos están cerrados manteniendo cualquier expresión fuera. Mis dientes mordisquean el punto de nuevo, y él cubre su boca, pero no lo bastante rápido como para esconder el gemido.  
—Esto es demasiado. Detente.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Para. Por favor. Demasiado. —Me alejo insatisfecho.  
—De acuerdo. ¿Debería irme? —Normalmente nos besamos o algo de esa variante, y él normalmente me detiene en cierto punto, y es en ese cierto punto que normalmente me pide que me vaya.  
—Creo que sería lo mejor.  
—Qué si sólo no te toco. ¿Entonces me podría quedar? —No dice nada. —Severus.  
—Quiero que me toques, como si no a partes iguales. Si te quedas, sólo me mantendré en este estado de confusión. Si me tocas, voy a entrar en pánico. Y si no lo haces estaré decepcionado.  
—Tal vez debas dejarme tocarte. —Alza la vista para mirarme y entrecierra sus ojos. —Exponiéndote. Esa es la única manera en que serás capaz de superar este miedo de ser tocado. Soy bastante experimentado, así que podría asegurarme de que te sientas bien. Si es que simplemente te es aterrorizante o terrible, podrías decirme que pare. Ya sé qué pasó, así que no tienes que preocuparte por entrar en pánico y tener que decirme la verdad. Sé que te gusto, así que no debería ser tan terrible si te ayudo con esto.  
—Si digo no… o para…  
—Entonces voy a parar. No estoy diciendo que vayas con todo de una. Ni siquiera digo que vayas casi con todo de una. ¿Qué si sólo nos masturbamos el uno al otro? ¿Crees que puedas con eso?  
—El uno al otro… quieres decir que tú también estarás…  
—Para nada asustado de ello.  
—Tendré que… ¿quitarme la ropa?  
—Sería más fácil. Aunque, si quieres mantener tu ropa interior, puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
—Yo… puedo intentarlo. ¿También te vas a quitar la ropa?  
—Sí. Artículo por artículo. Si decides quitarte la ropa interior, entonces yo también lo haré. —Él asiente. Sus dedos tiemblan en cada botón. Sigo sus movimientos y los imito hasta que ambos estamos en ropa interior. Sus ojos están cerrados. —Sólo respira, Severus. Te voy a recostar en la cama, no te asustes. No habrá sorpresas. Cada vez que te toque, te avisaré primero. ¿Lo haría más fácil? — Asiente, pero sus ojos permanecen cerrados. Una vez que está acostado sobre su espalda, me tomo un momento para mirarlo.  
Es más delgado de lo que creía. Sus costillas son visibles. Su estómago es casi cóncavo. Piel tan translúcida que me pregunto si siquiera sale al sol. Cortinas de pelo negro a su alrededor, y sus negros ojos están cerrados. Claramente puedo ver su pecho rápidamente subiendo y bajando. —¿Ahora me vas a tocar? —La voz es tranquila y aceptante.  
—Sí. ¿Vas a abrir los ojos?  
—No. No estoy listo para ver.  
—Pero estás listo para que te toque.  
—Sólo, lentamente, por favor.  
—Muy bien, Severus. Voy a poner mi mano sobre tu pecho. —Asiente justo antes de que mi mano ascienda. Estoy vacilante de tocarle. Temo que el peso de mi mano pueda quebrarlo, pero no puedo sólo sostener mi mano encima de él por siempre. Comienzo sólo con mi pulgar frotando alrededor de su corazón antes de poner mi mano entera sobre él. —Voy a tocar tu pecho sólo un poco. Si algo no te gusta, sólo hazme saber. No me molestaré. —Mi mano se desliza de su pecho a su hombro y de vuelta. Me aseguro de no ir más allá de su caja torácica. Intento no fijarme en ningún área por largo tiempo. Ocasionalmente mi mano frota alrededor de su pezón, y, aunque se tensa, no emite sonidos. No de placer o aprensión. —Te voy a tocar un poco más lento, pero no voy a tocarte ahí aún. —De nuevo un asentimiento.  
Mi mano se desliza de vuelta a su pecho. Antes de que pase su cintura, mi mano permanece en su estómago por un breve momento. Agarro su cadera en mi palma y sus ojos se abren lentamente. Me mira. Mira todos mis toques. Cuando le sonrío él aparta la mirada. No ha dicho nada aún. Estoy esperando por lo que sea.  
—¿Sigues bien, Severus? —Abre su boca antes de cerrarla y asentir. —Muy bien. Intenta no estar asustado. Voy a estar encima de ti. Todo lo que haré será presionar nuestras erecciones una contra la otra. Mi mano seguirá tocando tu pecho, pero no más abajo. —Traga saliva.  
—Entiendo —La tímida voz me hace sonreír. Hago exactamente lo que dije que haría. Me sostengo sobre él asegurándome de no ponerle mucho peso encima. Mi mano que no me sostiene presiona contra el lado de su cuello mientras facilito el juntar de nuestras caderas. Al primer roce de nuestras erecciones juntas él cierra sus ojos. Cuando presiono más firmemente puedo oír un gemido apagado.  
—No tienes que acallarte. No hay nada vergonzoso en sentirse bien. Voy a poner mi mano en tu cadera de manera que pueda frotarme contra ti más fácilmente.  
—¡Cómo puedes simplemente decir esas cosas! —Cuando me mira puedo ver todo el pánico que está intentando controlar.  
—Porque sé que esto es completamente natural. No estoy avergonzado de que quiera que nos sintamos bien, y creo que te sería más fácil si te digo las cosas que voy a hacer. —Mi mano acuna su cadera y presiono con firmeza.  
—Ah. —El miedo en sus ojos está siendo remplazado por placer.  
—¿Se siente bien?  
—Se siente diferente. No asqueroso. —Mantengo lentos mis movimientos aun cuando quiero ir mucho más rápido.  
—Tu cuerpo sabe que quieres esto. Se sentirá incluso mejor si bajas tu ropa interior. Genial como se siente de esta forma, si tu piel toca directamente entonces se sentirá increíble.  
—Si te pido que pares…  
—Entonces pararé. Incluso si estoy a un momento de eyacular, pararé.  
—Puedes… bajarlos. —Antes de hacerlo le sonrío.  
—Voy a besarte primero. —Y lo hago. Después de haber capturado sus labios me alejo. Quiero besarlo todo el tiempo, pero si se asusta y quiera que pare, será incapaz de decir nada. Bajo su ropa interior primero hasta que su erección salta fuera. Antes de mirar, bajo mi propio bóxer. Con ambos libres, le miro. —¿Sigues bien, Severus? —Me siento extraño preguntando tantas veces, pero él parece muy asustado como para hablar. No quiero que se sienta obligado a continuar. Él necesita disfrutar esto.  
—Bien.  
—Voy a tocarte aquí. Voy a sostenernos juntos y movernos. ¿Eso está bien?  
—Sí. Está bien. —La manera en que su rostro se tuerce entre el placer y la incertidumbre es hermosa. No puedo decirle eso, sin embargo. Con nuestras caderas conectadas, agarro su erección y la acaricio un par de veces antes de agarrar la mía con ella. Tiene muy poco vello púbico, y su pálida polla es más grande que la mía… concedido no por mucho. —Ahh.  
—Me estás haciendo sentir muy bien, Severus. En realidad eres bastante grande. ¿Qué tal se siente que alguien te esté masturbando? ¿Te gusta más rápido o más lento?  
—Por favor, no hables así. —Su cabeza está girada, lejos de mí. Aun así veo los senderos de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Una parte de mi piensa que quizá debería parar. Pero él no me lo ha pedido aún. Él sólo me pidió no hablar «así». Se referirá a hablar sucio, será que le apaga o sólo avergüenza.  
—Lo siento, Severus. No pretendía ponerte incómodo, yo sólo pensé…  
—No me gusta que me hablen así. —Beso su mejilla y el sabor salado de las lágrimas me ancla a la realidad.  
—¿Él no te hablaba así?  
—No quiero hablar de eso. —¿Debería forzarlo? Se sentiría mejor si se desahoga. No. Necesito actuar con cuidado. No estamos estables. No necesito tomar ninguna oportunidad.  
—¿Quieres que me detenga?  
—No. Continua. Creo que estoy bien. —No dura mucho sin estar físicamente en contacto con otro. Sólo hacen falta unas pocas caricias para que él esté mordiendo su labio y eyaculando sobre mi mano y nuestros estómagos. Viendo su pecho bajar y subir mientras sus ojos se bruman por su subidón, me manda al borde. Nunca antes me había venido simplemente porque mi compañero lo hizo. Me desconcierta. Un pánico muy real se instala en mis huesos. Quise volver a tocarlo. Quise ser el único.  
Viendo su respiración lentamente volverse más natural mientras nuestro semen se enfría sobre su estómago, pensé que era hermoso. Quiero decirle que se ve hermoso.  
Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.


	10. Capítulo 10

Estaba obligado a joderla. Hasta tal punto que James y el resto de mis amigos dejen a Severus solo. Yo seguía cumpliendo detenciones, y meterme en más problemas simplemente no era una buena idea de momento. Nunca hablé con Severus. Y nunca hablé con James. No quiero perder a ninguno. Temprano por la mañana. Severus está debajo del mismo árbol al que siempre va. Ya me acostumbré a despertar temprano para ir a verlo. Esta mañana James también está despierto. No me di cuenta. Me siguió fuera del castillo y hasta donde el pequeño y flacucho pelinegro con el que he estado «no saliendo del todo». No supe nada de esto en el momento por esa maldita capa.  
—Buenos días, Severus.  
—No necesitas saludarme. ¿Tus idiotas amigos no se preguntarán en dónde estás? —Probablemente creerán que estoy afuera con alguna chica. Antes de que yo tenga tiempo para hablar, James se quita la capa y nos mira a ambos.  
—Así que es aquí a dónde salías. ¿Qué? ¿Tanto extrañabas burlarte de la fea serpiente? Lo más probable es que sea mejor si no te metes en más problemas. Aunque has estado siendo amable con el últimamente. —No sé qué decir. O hacer. Severus me mira esperanzado y nervioso. —Digo, sé que necesitas ayuda en Pociones, pero no entiendo por qué le hablarías como si realmente él pudiera ser tu amigo. El pequeño fenómeno podría malinterpretar y pensar que te gusta. —Está esperando por una explicación, Severus está esperando para ver qué diré. —No puedes dejar que asquerosos fenómenos como él crean que es en realidad lo bastante bueno como para ser tu amigo. Demonios. Es un Slytherin, así que probablemente ya se unió a ya-sabes-quién. —Di algo. Cuando miro de vuelta a Severus él está mirando al suelo y poniéndose de pie. El libro que estaba leyendo está retenido de forma segura contra su pecho.  
—No te vayas. —Mi voz es ecuánime.  
—Es obvio que no soy deseado aquí. —Continua yéndose cuando James agita su varita y Severus vuela de vuelta hacia al árbol.  
—Cuando alguien más poderoso que tú te da una orden, es una buena idea escuchar. En especial si eres demasiado débil como para defenderte. —Está tosiendo ligeramente.  
—Ya sé eso. —Me está mirando suplicante. James es mi mejor amigo. El primer amigo que hice en Hogwarts. Ningún otro en Gryffindor habría confiado en mí viniendo de una familia de Slytherins. No puedo perder su amistad. Veo cómo James levita a Severus en el aire. No hago nada.  
—¿Recuerdas cómo lloró cuando lo desnudamos? Muy patético. —Veo como mi mejor amigo hechiza la ropa para que desaparezca. Severus no llora esta vez. No chilla. No grita. Se mantiene completamente quieto mientras dejo que mi mejor amigo desvista al chico que yo… —Mira esas mordidas. ¿De quién serán esos estándares tan bajos como para querer tocarte?  
—Sólo un insecto. —No me mira. No mira a ninguna parte. Severus no intenta cubrirse. No intenta librarse. No muestra lucha. —Sólo haz la mierda que quieras antes de que empiezan las clases. No miro. No detengo a James. Incluso cuando los estudiantes comienzan a reunirse fuera de la construcción, Severus no hace nada. Siento a James tomar mi brazo y forzarme a huir con él.  
—Es tan patético, pero no lo bastante como para meternos en problemas. Si nos atrapan yo tomaré la responsabilidad esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Se está riendo. Como si fuera un chiste. Como si no acabara de romper a alguien. No me río.  
Severus ya no me da clases. Me doy cuenta que las clases son más fáciles ahora, pero no puedo hacer que me importe. Intenté ir al cuarto de Severus, pero la puerta oculta no sólo estaba bloqueada… cada vez que tocaba la manija me electrocutaba. Intenté esperando que él entrara o saliera, pero horas de espera pasaron y aun así ni una señal de él. Lily regresó a ser su compañera en Pociones. Era obvio que yo estaba más abajo en su lista que James. Y Severus. Él nunca mira en mi dirección.  
Para el final del año escolar, hay rumores de que Severus en realidad se unió al señor tenebroso. Yo sabía que era cierto porque todos de quienes lo oí… estaban ligados a mi familia. Nunca me disculpé con Severus. Acabamos el año escolar. Severus y yo no volvimos a hablar. Incluso hasta la graduación. No hablamos. Sentía como no podía respirar alrededor de él. La jodí. Lo sé, lo hice.  
Todo se siente como bruma desde que lo traicioné.  
James y Lily se casaron. La guerra se volvió algo común de cada día.  
Algunos días me dejarían con Lily y su niño. James quería asegurarse de que ella estaría protegida.  
—Te odio. —La miro. —Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Severus. —Ella mira al niño en sus brazos. —Y no puedo perdonarme por haberme enamorado del hombre que atormentó a mi mejor amigo. Él me dijo que entendía que yo quisiera ser feliz. Dijo que, si yo podría encontrar eso en James, él no me detendría. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente ser egoísta por una vez y decirme que no quería perderme? Yo hubiera oído. —Ya no me habla a mí. —Soy una terrible amiga que prefiere encontrar la felicidad con un hombre que acosaba a mi mejor amigo.  
—Lily. ¿Está bien? Todavía tienes que mantener contacto con él. Tienes que saber.  
—Por supuesto que sé. Sé exactamente cómo está. Él me dijo… que si tu preguntabas alguna vez, que te mintiera. Me dijo que si preguntabas alguna vez, que te dijera que está feliz y que lo que hiciste no le afecta en absoluto. Me dijo que hiciera que la mentira sonara buena. Quizá hasta mencionar que encontró a alguien. Estoy muy cansada como para hacer eso justo ahora… así que dite a ti mismo lo que quieres oír.  
—Lily. La jodí.  
—Él aún piensa en ti. Yo desearía que eso fuera suficiente.  
Colagusano se vuelve el guardián del secreto. El paradero estará a salvo con él. Después de esta guerra. Encontraré a Severus. Si ambos seguimos con vida. Lo haré bien.  
Colagusano los traiciona. Pero yo soy el encarcelado.  
No sé qué está pasando fuera de estas paredes. No sé que he estado despierto desde que perdí a Severus. Severus, quien oí que es un espía de la luz. Severus, quien oí que está enseñando en la misma escuela donde una vez lo toqué. Severus, a quien traicioné.  
Tengo que hacerlo bien.


	11. Capítulo 11

Años. Atrapado por años. Sabiendo que soy el único que sabe de mi inocencia. No. ¿Severus cree que soy inocente? No. No importa. No. Cada día va a la deriva. ¿Sigue importando, después de todo? Quizá merezco esto. Verdad que soy inocente, pero yo lo rompí. ¿Siquiera se merecía las cosas que le hicimos? Hacia el final, él ni siquiera tomó represalias. Sólo lo aceptó.  
Vi a esa rata en la página de el Profeta. El traidor. Tengo que salir. Tengo que… destruirlo. Él es la razón de que yo esté aquí. Sigo sin estar registrado. Cuando me traigan la comida, voy a escurrirme. Voy a escapar y entonces voy a hacer todo bien.  
Me las arreglé para escapar. Entrar al castillo. Todos los días corren juntos. Capturaré a esa rata. Lo haré bien. Busqué tanto. Finalmente. Finalmente. Abrazo a Remus. Mi amigo. Se siente tan cálido. Como si estuviera seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. También veo a Severus. Su varita está en mi garganta. Me amenaza. Sus palabras son veneno. No es el mismo que cuando éramos estudiantes. Yo le hice esto. ¿Cuántos años serán desde de que lo vi? Más de doce. Quiero herirlo también. No quiero ser el único. No quiero ser el único. Pero también me quiero disculpar, justo en este momento. No. Después habrá tiempo para eso. Peter. La rata. Debo matar a la rata.  
Escapa. Y de alguna manera sigo con mi vida. La guerra continua.  
Estoy en la Mansión Black. Odio este lugar, pero es donde la Orden tiene sus reuniones. También viene Severus. Sus palabras siempre cortan. No sé por qué ataco con palabras de vuelta. No merezco disculparme. En Azkaban todo lo que puedes hacer es pensar. Y he pensado mucho en él. Cuando me mira no siento que me vea. Él nunca me perdona una segunda mirada. Da miedo.  
Peleo en esta guerra cuando puedo. Estaba obligado a pasar. Una maldición. Me golpea. Puedo sentirme caer tras el velo, y sólo pienso en mis arrepentimientos. Hice tan poco.  
Puedo sentirme a la deriva. Eso es todo lo he estado haciendo desde que perdí a Severus. Ir a la deriva a través de un constante estado de inexistencia. No creo que siquiera haya existido.  
Está frío tras el velo. Está oscuro. Y vacío. Y otra vez todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar. Recuerdo a severus con su pelo derramado como tinta alrededor de su rostro. Recuerdo sus ojos hurtando miradas hacia mí, y entonces desviándose rápidamente. Recuerdo cómo su rostro desprovisto de toda emoción volteaba hacia mí. Lo rompí. Él puso su confianza en mí y yo nunca… nunca me disculpé. Sé que no merezco el perdón, pero él se merece saber que siempre me he arrepentido de mis acciones.  
No hay día o noche. Sólo vacío.  
Quiero gritar, pero no hay nadie alrededor que pueda oírme. Quiero llorar, pero no sé si me merezco hacerlo. Tuve tantas ocasiones en que pude disculparme, y sólo seguí pensando…después de la guerra. Espero que él la sobreviva. Espero que pueda encontrar felicidad.  
Está frío. Y luego no. Está oscuro. Y luego no. Puedo ver luz a través de mis párpados, pero sólo me causa dolor. Quiero abrir mis ojos a esta extraña luz, pero en cambio puedo sentirme caer dormido.  
Puedo sentir una sábana ser puesta sobre mí. Una almohada es deslizada bajo mi cabeza. No tiene sentido, pero justo ahora estoy muy cansado como para juntar las piezas.  
Tal vez cuando despierte. Si es que despierto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:  
> A veces, simplemente las palabras dulces no son suficientes.

Abro los ojos, y cuando lo hago el cuarto en el que estoy está bañado de una suave bruma. Estoy en una cama. Sabanas fueron puestas hasta mi barbilla. Volteo mi cabeza para mirar alrededor, y ahí hay una figura leyendo en una silla. Sólo puedo ver su nariz sobresalir a través de la cortina de pelo.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —Difícilmente mi voz suena como propia. Él no alza la vista.  
—En cama en tu casa. Deberías dormir más; tu cuerpo no se habrá recuperado de estar tras el velo.  
—¿Cómo salí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Yo te saqué y yo te saqué. —Aún no alza la vista. —Deberías dormir más —repite.  
—No. Si me vuelvo a dormir, entonces no estarás aquí cuando despierte.  
—Sí estaré. Serías incapaz de cuidar de ti mismo por un corto periodo. Hasta que seas capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, yo estaré aquí. No fui a través de las molestias de traerte de vuelta sólo para que mueras. Ahora duerme. No te lo pediré de nuevo. Si eres incapaz de dormir conmigo aquí, entonces me iré.  
—No. Puedo dormir. Sólo quédate aquí. —No habla más, y me parece sorpresivamente fácil volver a dormir. Despierto al sentir una pajita en mi boca.  
—Bebe. Necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas.  
—¿Hace cuánto que cuidas de mí? ¿Cómo me salvaste? ¿Por qué lo harías?  
—Un tiempo, magia obviamente, porque podía.  
—No respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas.  
—Deja de hablar. Imagina que en otra semana estarás lo bastante bien como para cuidar de ti mismo. En ese tiempo, hay muchas personas que estarán felices de verte. Hasta entonces. Intenta hablar lo menos posible y concéntrate en mejorarte.  
—Por favor, Severus.  
—Black. No te engañes pensando que somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que uses mi nombre de pila.  
—Por favor. Yo sólo… Lo siento.  
—Bebe. No gastes energía con palabras sinsentido. —Ubica la taza en mi mano y deja el cuarto. No puedo moverme. No puedo seguirlo. Sólo dejo que se aleje. Otra vez.  
Bebo todo el extraño líquido. Ni siquiera pregunto qué es. No me importa. Justo cuando me estoy cansando de sostener la taza, él regresa y la toma por mí. Tiene un tazón con algún tipo de comida. Alcanza una cuchara a mi boca, su rostro completamente neutral.  
—Come. —Abro mi boca para la cuchara. Mis huesos se sienten como líquidos. Trago. Antes de tomar la siguiente cucharada llena exhalo ruidosamente.  
—Severus.  
—No somos amigos. No te dirijas a mí como si lo fuéramos.  
—Sé que lo arruiné. Sé que lo hice. Por favor, sólo háblame. Sólo tengo tres preguntas. ¿Hace cuánto que cuidas de mí? ¿Cómo me salvaste? Y ¡¿POR QUÉ?!  
—Te conozco. Tú siempre tienes más preguntas.  
—Por favor, Severus. No tienes que responder. Nunca lo haces. Sólo necesito saber. Me he estado volviendo loco. —Acerca otra cucharada llena a mi boca antes de bajar el tazón.  
—Te saqué de detrás del velo hace poco más de dos semanas. Nadie sabe. Nadie sabe siquiera que planeaba hacerlo. Usé un hechizo. Preferiría no decirte los detalles.  
—La última pregunta. Por favor. —Sus ojos están cerrados por un breve momento, entonces me mira directo a los ojos.  
—Nunca te he olvidado.  
—Yo tampoco te olvidé. —Su rostro no delata emoción alguna. —Severus, sé que de verdad la cagué. Pero por favor, sólo dame…  
—No. No podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos. No hice esto para que yo pudiera ser aspirado siendo que una relación conmigo ya no es conveniente. Y te conozco. No te traje de vuelta por ningún sentimiento que yo pueda o no tener por ti.  
—Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? Acabas de decir que nunca me has olvidado. Entonces por qué. Si esa no es la razón ¿entonces por qué salvarme?  
—Obtuve una segunda oportunidad. Harry Potter salvó el Mundo Mágico, y después me salvó a mí. Yo debería haber muerto. Me salvó de mis heridas y después hizo que fuera probado inocente. Soy un hombre libre. Obtuve una segunda oportunidad. Pensé que quizás tú también podrías. Cuando estés lo bastante saludable me iré de tu casa. Aún no sé a dónde iré. Pero eso no te concierne. Tendrás una segunda oportunidad para ser un buen padre. Pero una segunda oportunidad para estar cerca de mí. No soy lo bastante tonto como para volver a confiar en ti.  
—Severus. Sé que lo arruiné. Lo siento. He querido disculparme desde e principio. Quise decirle. Quise detenerlo. Él te odiaba y era mi mejor amigo.  
—Yo no estaba enojado contigo. O con él. Era tan típico.  
—Todavía me amas, ¿cierto? Sé que es así. Por favor.  
—Realmente fuiste el único al que alguna vez yo… nadie más. No. No vamos a hablar de esto. —Exhala para calmarse. —Necesitas comer.  
—¿Sigues virgen? —Su rostro cambia a ira y vergüenza.  
—Mi vida no tiene consecuencia en ti.  
—Sólo necesito saber si encontraste a alguien con quien te sientes cómodo. Alguien de quien no temes que te toque. Dime que encontraste a alguien.  
—Deja de hablar.  
—Porque me dejaste. Si no la hubiera cagado, eventualmente me habrías dejado tener más de ti. Podría haber tenido sexo contigo.  
—Cállate. —Sus ojos están muy abiertos y furiosos.  
—Sólo necesito saber que eres feliz. Me detendré. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Dime que encontraste alguien que te ama. Alguien que no la cagará como yo lo hice. Necesito saber que no estás tan colgado en lo que te hice que has decidido pasar el resto de tu vida solo. Necesito saber que te cuidarán.  
—No tienes derecho a saber nada de mí. Te odio. Siempre te he odiado, y me iré a la tumba odiándote. Te odio.  
—Pues yo te amo —mis palabras resbalan de mi boca en un siseo enojado, y sólo hay frialdad entre nosotros. Aparta la mirada de mí.  
—No sé cómo me las arreglé para traerte de vuelta del velo. El hechizo no hizo lo que se suponía que hacía. Era antiguo y prohibido. Tendría que haber usado mi fuerza de vida para sacarte de la muerte y traerte de vuelta a la vida. Funcionó, pero no tomó mi vida. No sé por qué. Estaba preparado para morir. Ya no quería seguir con vida. La guerra terminó… Lily está muerta, Harry está a salvo, y tú estabas muerto. Tenía más sentido que tú vivieras a que yo lo hiciera.  
—Ibas a sacrificarte.  
—Iba a atraer al idiota de vuelta a la vida. Eso era todo lo que importaba.  
—Todavía me amas.  
—Eso no importa. Soy más deforme de cuando era un estudiante. No me querías entonces. Ciertamente no me querrás ahora. Y no puedo volver a hacerlo. Te deseo una vida feliz, pero… yo no voy a ser parte de ella.  
—Por favor.  
—No. Siempre son mis emociones lo que me mete en problemas, Una vez que estés bien, me iré con la intención de ir a algún lugar donde nadie conozca mi nombre o cara.  
—Aunque te amo.  
—Eso no es suficiente.


End file.
